


Eight Months in Stockholm

by jenidralph, TycheSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Art, Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Novel, NSFW Art, Stockholm Syndrome, dark!severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenidralph/pseuds/jenidralph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TycheSong/pseuds/TycheSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of four drabbles (each exactly 100 words long) for the Granger/Snape 100 Challenge "Darkness Goes Deeper Than Light." Written to accompany a graphic page by the incredible JeniDRalph. Be warned: mention of non-con. COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Months in Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** A series of four drabbles (each exactly 100 words long) fr the Granger/Snape 100 Challenge "Darkness Goes Deeper Than Light." Written to accompany a graphic page by the incredible JeniDRalph. Be warned: mention of dub-con.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and fictional places do not belong to me; I am merely borrowing them for playtime before (respectfully) putting them back. Thank you JKR, for allowing such things to happen.
> 
> **Pairings/Main Characters:** Hermione Granger and Severus Snape
> 
> **Warnings:** AU--this story is rated M for mature themes. Based on the Stockholm Syndrome--mention of non/dub-con and violence.
> 
> **Thank Yous:**  
>  **TycheSong:** Thanks to JeniD for letting me play with her art. Thanks to Carrie Fisher for letting us borrow her dress, and thanks to the amazing city of Stockholm for teaching me valuable lessons.  
>  **JeniDRalph:** Big, squishy hugs to Tyche, who rhymes with "Nike", for being awesomely talented and tolerant... also to HubbyDRalph for letting me use his markers.. again.  Remember kids, "Slutty librarians don't let just _anyone_ touch their private arts".
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

  
  



End file.
